Game Update 0.25
=Highlights= Ornaments - Phase Two The Ornament system now gives you even more customization options! An additional Ornament has been added for each Hero, and may be earned by unlocking a Hero-specific Trophy. These new Ornaments can be used with any skin and any weapon, letting you build your own appearance more than ever. Alchemy Have extra Masteries that you're not using? The new Alchemy system now gives you more options for your spares - in addition to converting Masteries into XP as you've always been able to do, you can now also convert spare Tactics into an Elite Tactic! You can also trade in excess Elite Tactics to get a new one, which is guaranteed to be different from what you traded in. All the details are in the feature section for Alchemy! Improved Tutorial We've been working to make the Tutorial even better, and this patch brings the first wave of improvements. The tutorial room has been completely remade, and we know you'll miss them but the cows have been retired out to pasture - you'll now fight enemies that fight back. The tutorial now also covers switching Heroes, and explains a bit more about how to use different types of Heroes. Give it a try, and keep sending your feedback! =Patch Changes= Alchemy This patch introduces the Alchemy system which lets players convert extra Masteries in order to upgrade, exchange, and sacrifice them. This system works as follows: *A new window, Alchemy, has been added. It can be accessed by clicking the "Alchemy" tab on any Hero's detail page. *The Alchemy window has three sections, going from left to right: a recipe list, an ingredient list, and the Alchemy table itself. *To sacrifice, upgrade, or convert any valid Mastery, simply select the recipe you wish to use, slot the available ingredients into the Alchemy table, and then click Convert on the Alchemy table. *Ingredients may be slotted into the Alchemy table by either dragging from the ingredients window to the Alchemy table with the left mouse button, or by right-clicking them in the ingredients window. *Sacrifice: Any owned Mastery can be sacrificed for XP. Masteries must be sacrificed one at a time. After selecting this recipe and placing a Mastery into the Alchemy table, you will be able to see how much XP you'll earn for the sacrifice - click the Convert button to finalize the sacrifice, or the Reset button to cancel. *Note that sacrificing Masteries via Alchemy replaces the previous "sell" functionality for Masteries. The former "sell" button has been replaced by an "Alchemy" button which will open the Alchemy window. *Upgrade: Any base Tactic can be upgraded to its Elite version. You must have 5 copies of the base Tactic before you can upgrade it. Select the "Create elite tactic" recipe, and slot 5 copies of the base Tactic into all 5 spaces on the Alchemy table. You'll be able to see which Elite tactic will be granted - click the Convert button to finalize the upgrade. *Upgrading base Tactics into an Elite Tactic also costs Gold; specifically, it costs the same Gold price as an Ornate Chest from the store. This means you may either spend that amount of Gold on the store for an Ornate Chest to get a random Elite Tactic, or spend that same amount of Gold via Alchemy to get a specific Elite Tactic - the choice is yours! *Convert: Multiple Elite Tactics - anywhere from 2 to 5 at a time - can be converted into a single new Elite Tactic. The advantage of doing this is that the new Elite Tactic is guaranteed to not be any of the ones which were used in the conversion. This means that you can dispose of Elite Tactics that you will not use and be assured that you'll get a different one back. *When converting, you'll always get a single Elite Tactic back, regardless of whether you convert 2, 3, 4, or 5 at a time. The advantage of converting multiple Elite Tactics at a time is that you further eliminate possibilities of what the new one may be. For example, converting Escape! and Maim means that the new one will not be either of those, but could be anything else. Converting Escape!, Main, Fervor, Acceleration, and Perfect Balance means that you've eliminated all five of those from the possibilities of what the new one may be. *Converting Elite Tactics also has a small cost of 1,000 Gold. *Please send any feedback on the system in so we can make modifications as needed going into phase two when the rest of the Trophies and Ornaments get added. Additional Ornaments More Ornaments have been added with this patch! All Heroes now have one more Ornament option available, and corresponding Trophies to go with them: Each Hero's Appearance window now includes a new Ornament. Clicking this Ornament will display it on the 3d model, and will tell you exactly what you need to do to unlock it. *These new Ornaments may be used with any available skin, and may be used either with or without the Hero's Ornament Weapon equipped, in any combination that you like. *Each new Ornament is unlocked when its corresponding Trophy is earned. All of the new Trophies can be viewed in the Trophy Wall. *These new Ornaments currently have two known issues: **"Tribute to Khaine" will not display on Korelei when her second skin is used.**"Blades for Khaine's Favor" will not display on Zathis when his second skin is used. New on the Store *Zathis the Assassin has been added to the Store. See the Hero Lineup section for more information. *Ornate Chest: This item has been updated with additional contents. *Wood Chest: This item has been updated with additional contents. *Look for new items to appear on the store periodically! Hero Lineup Zathis has arrived! This Dark Elf Assassin is devoted to silent murder in Khaine's name. *The only "fair" fight is one that Zathis wins - stalk targets patiently from within the Cloak of Shadows, wait for your chosen victim to become exposed, kill them quickly, and escape to do it again. Engaging a target toe-to-toe is for pawns and fools, not Assassins of Khaine. *Zathis's passive Assassination ability ensures that his targets will quickly become unable to receive healing, and gives him a good chance to escape after getting a kill. It's risky to ambush an enemy healer who has allies nearby...but the Assassin's trade is all about risk, and Zathis is one of the best. *While Ambush can always be used to chase down a fleeing target, it's best used as Zathis's opening strike from within his Cloak of Shadows. The following Heroes are considered free and available to all during this week: *Durrig the Engineer *Glowgob the Shaman *Ilanya the Sorceress *Korith the Shadow Warrior Note: Free to play Heroes change on a weekly basis. The following Heroes are available for purchase on the store: Aessa the White Lion Albodi the Chosen Amenadresh the Liche Priest Bax the Black Orc Conrad the Warrior Priest Drulg the Ogre Durrig the Engineer Felicia the Bright Wizard Glowgob the Shaman Ikkrik the Gutter Runner Ilanya the Sorceress Korith the Shadow Warrior Korelei the Witch Elf Malus Darkblade Nethys the Vampire Olwyn the Ironbreaker The Archivist, Chaos Scholar Volrik the Marauder Zathis the Assassin Keep an eye out for future additions to the Hero Lineup in weeks to come. Hero Changes Albodi *Banishing Blast: Fixed a bug that caused the knockback from this ability to go in a randomized direction. *Twisting Chaos: Fixed a bug which could sometimes allow enemies to dodge while affected by this aura. Felicia *Agonizing Burns: This tactic has been redesigned, and now causes you to deal increased damage to enemies affected by Flame Breath. *Flame Breath: This ability is no longer channeled, its cooldown has been reduced to 20 seconds, and it now causes damage over time to enemies in front of you. Fixed a bug which caused this ability's visual effects to sometimes not be shown. Scenario *Black Fire Pass: Fixed a bug which had caused Rune tooltip text to be doubled. *Pyramid of Settra: There is now a buff icon displayed while carrying a Relic. Lobby Heroes *Hero Detail pages now have an "Alchemy" button in their left-hand panes, which will open the new Alchemy window. *The Mastery Tree window has had its "Sell" button replaced by a "Alchemy" button. *See the Alchemy section for details on how this new system works. Category:Patch Notes